1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game employing game cards and more particularly to a new and improved combination of a plurality of bingo game cards in detachable multiple form and a device for containing and dispensing the same.
2. Description Of Prior Art
In the play of the well-known bingo game, the player places markers on different numbers appearing on a bingo card. Conventionally, the player may be playing a number of such cards concurrently. The cards must be suitably supported so that the player can scrutinize all of the cards as each number is called in the play of the game. Upon conclusion of a game, all of the markers must be removed from the cards so that the cards may be re-marked when used in a subsequent game.
At times, the player may be concurrently playing a substantial number of cards, such as 20 or more cards. It has been found difficult to maintain a relatively large number of cards aligned in front of the player. Further, the markers may fall or be moved as by jostling and constitute a vexatious problem in the play of a substantial number of cards concurrently.
In other forms of the bingo game cards, the cards are marked by markers which provide a permanent mark on the numbers which have been called during the play of the game. In this form of the bingo game, the bingo game cards are disposed of after each game and new game cards are used for the next game. With such markers it is extremely difficult if not impossible to maintain a relatively large number of cards aligned in front of the player while the player uses the permanent marker to mark the numbers called in the play of the game.
One attempted solution to the problem of maintaining the cards in side-by-side lateral disposition is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,341 of Leo J. Bisson. As shown therein, each of the cards is provided with interlocking means on its peripheral edges so as to interlock with the laterally adjacent cards, permitting a number of the cards to be locked together.
Another arrangement for supporting bingo cards on the lap of a player is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,680 of Frederick E. Benesch. As shown therein, the support for the cards comprises a plurality of boards interlinked to accommodate a number of bingo cards concurrently used by the player. Removable legs are attachable to the boards so as to permit the boards to be supported on the lap of the player at an inclined angle or on a table surface in front of the player. Benesch suggests the use of a clear overlay sheet having edges overlapping the edges of the table and provided with a downturned flange for preventing lateral displacement of the sheet on the table. Benesch further suggests that one edge of the overlay sheet may be secured to the table.
Another device for holding a plurality of bingo cards is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,878 of John J. Frain. Frain discloses the use of a markable panel which is inserted in a pocket to overlie the bingo number field, with an overlying cover panel of the pocket provided with openings through which the transparent sheet may be marked. Frain teaches that the transparent insert sheet may be shifted to expose an unmarked portion in playing a second game and teaches that at least four plays may be carried out by so repositioning the transparent insert sheet.
Charles Cole discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,536, another form of bingo card holding and marking device wherein a transparent plastic sheet is provided with a plurality of groups of circular holes. The sheet has an adhesive coating on one surface to permit it to be releasably mounted on a plurality of bingo cards, in turn releasably secured to an adhesive coating on a backing plate to permit working of the numbers of each of the bingo cards so that a bingo player may play a plurality of cards simultaneously. The cards may be marked through the openings in a manner similar to the marking through the openings in the frame structure.
The concept of marking a transparent overlay sheet in the play of a game utilizing a card having different indicia thereon is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,592 of Joe Bury. As shown therein, the game apparatus consists of rectangular background cards having transparent front panels secured to the background card at three edges, leaving an open edge. Auxiliary cards are inserted between the transparent front panel and the background card, and a crayon is provided for marking a box of the auxiliary cards. The crayon markings on the transparent panel are erasable to permit reuse of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,830 discloses still another form of a bingo game card holder having a base defining a plurality of pockets for holding one each bingo game cards in laterally related disposition. A light-transmissive cover is retained releasably in overlying relationship to the pockets for releasably retaining the selected bingo game cards therein. The exposed upper surface of the cover is constructed to be readily marked by conventional erasable marking elements to identify the called numbers appearing on the cards retained in the pockets. The cover is releasably retained by retaining structure at opposite portions thereof and the periphery of the cover is spaced inwardly of the periphery of the base and structure for defining access to an edge portion of the cover for facilitated installation and removal. The base also defines an integral handle for use in carrying the assembled card holder.
The foregoing patents as well as the following U.S. Patents are believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to such game devices: 2,497,341 4,270,774 4,500,091.
While such prior art devices provide improvements in the areas intended, there still exists a great need for a simplified structure which permits a selected number of game cards to be maintained in attached relationship in the same plane in combination with a dispenser for dispensing a selected number of cards whereby the number of game cards selected are dispensed with the peripheral surfaces of the game cards attached to each other to form a sheet-like plurality of game cards which do not move relative to each other when, for example, they are marked by the player during the course of the game.
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to provide game cards which are releasably attached to each other and a dispenser for the game cards which overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a plurality of game cards which are made of suitable flexible material whereby it may be wound about a suitable reel which may be positioned within a container when not in use and thereafter in a dispenser for dispensing various selected numbers of game cards for players in laterally juxtaposed side-by-side relationship to thereby play all of the selected cards concurrently.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide an improved set of game cards which are releasably attached to each other at the periphery of the game cards and which are sufficiently flexible to be formed into a roll and a container of the kind for receiving a roll of the game cards in compact form and dispensing selected numbers of game cards in a unitary group structure.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to achieve the above desirable objects with an essentially simple structure lending itself to inexpensive mass production.
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and the claims.